


[fanmix] Stargirls

by clytemnestras



Series: Star Girls In Sweatpants [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Multi, Playlist, Stargirls Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras





	[fanmix] Stargirls

Stargirls In Sweatpants - A Fanmix [_**Listen here**_](https://8tracks.com/lucyisnotdead/stargirls-in-sweatpants)

  1.  Howl - Florence + The Machine

  2. Sedated - Hozier

  3. Kings And Queens - Thirty Seconds To Mars

  4.  She Had The World - Panic! At The Disco

  5. Marvelous Things - Eisley

  6. Awful - Hole

  7. Rio - Moby

  8. Heavy In Your Arms - Florence + The Machine

  9. Kitchen Sink - Twenty One Pilots

  10. Glory and Gore - Lorde

  11. Bathwater - Tonight Alive

  12. Summertime - My Chemical Romance

  13. Glockenspiel Song - Dog Is Dead

  14. La Nuit - Robots In Disguise

  15. Rat A Tat - Fall Out Boy, Courtney Love

  16. Help I'm Alive - Metric

  17. Heads Will Roll - Yeah YeahYeahs

  18. The Future Freaks Me Out - Motion City Soundtrack

  19. Jesus Christ - Brand New





End file.
